Dramione - zakazana historia
by iihopeii
Summary: Święta Trójca (po wielu namowach Hermiony) wraca do Hogwartu, by skończyć szkołę. W planach mają zdanie Owutemów już po pierwszym semestrze, jednak już od samego początku sprawy idą w innym (jak się na początku wydaje złym) kierunku. Jak potoczą się losy Hermiony i jej przyjaciół i co ma do tego Draco Malfoy?
1. Prologue

Nie mogła uwierzyć, że to już koniec. Koniec ich zmagań z najpotężniejszym czarodziejem wszech czasów – Lordem Voldemortem. Bitwa o Hogwart skończyła się dwa miesiące temu i wszystko powoli wracało do normy.

A ona była szczęśliwa. Cholernie szczęśliwa.

Ronald Weasley, przyjaciel od siedmiu lat, od zawsze znaczył dla niej coś więcej. Najpierw próbowała ignorować uczucie ciepła na jego widok. Gdy pytał ją o zdanie, czuła się coś warta. Potem, gdy spotykał się z Lavender, w jej sercu zrodził się ogromny smutek, zazdrość wypełniała jej wnętrze za każdym razem, jak widziała ich razem na korytarzu. Wmawiała sobie, że po prostu się o niego martwi. Jak przyjaciółka, oczywiście.

Podczas czwartego roku ich nauki w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, zorganizowano Turniej Trójmagiczny. Gdy McGonagall poinformowała wszystkich o Bożonarodzeniowym Balu, Hermiona żywiła się nadzieją, że Ronald ją zaprosi. Specjalnie dla niego kupiła śliczną, różową suknię, podziwianą przez wiele dziewczyn. Jednak Ron uganiał się za Fleur, widział tylko ją. Czerwienił się na jej widok, często próbował zagadać, jak zwykle z marnym skutkiem. Po jego niepowodzeniu Miona była absolutnie pewna, że poprosi właśnie ją. Często z nim przebywała, pomagała w nauce, próbowała skierować ich rozmowę na temat balu, ale Ron za każdym razem ją zbywał, wzruszając ramionami, lub po prostu zmieniając temat.

Hermiona wściekała się na niego, więc coraz więcej czasu spędzała samotnie w bibliotece, pośród książek. Pewnego wieczoru koło niej usiadł Wiktor Krum, bułgarskie ciacho, za którym uganiała się żeńska wszystkich trzech szkół. Wtedy poprosił ją, by z nim poszła na bal. W pierwszej chwili chciała odmówić, jednak po dokładnym namyśle uznała, że tym sposobem zwróci na siebie uwagę przyjaciela.

I miała rację. Gdy Ron zobaczył ją w towarzystwie Wiktora, zrobił się cały czerwony i o mało nie wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali. A ona czuła się niesamowicie, wszyscy wokół komplementowali jej wygląd, a Krum przeszedł samego siebie. Adorował ją na każdym kroku, chwalił jej sukienkę, fryzurę, nawet sposób, w jaki tańczyła. Uznał, że robi to z wielką gracją, niczym księżniczka.

Mimo wszystko Hermiona uważała go tylko za dobrego przyjaciela, jej zdaniem nic więcej ich nie łączyło. Chciała, by to Ron znajdował się na jego miejscu, by to on trzymał ją za rękę i czule patrzył w oczy.

Z roku na rok Granger zakochiwała się w nim coraz bardziej. Nie podejrzewała, że obdarzy kogoś tak silnym uczuciem. Wybaczała mu dosłownie wszystko, pisała za niego eseje, podczas gdy on zawzięcie trenował Quidditcha. Niestety, on wydawał się ślepy na wysyłane przez nią sygnały. Rzadko dziękował za jej pomoc. Nawet Ginny zauważyła, że coś jest na rzeczy, ale uznała, że Hermiona zasługuje na kogoś lepszego.

Ale ona chciała tylko jego.

Bitwa o Hogwart zbliżała się nieubłaganie, a Miona bała się coraz bardziej. A co jeżeli zginie Ron, Harry, Ginny lub ktokolwiek inny z jej przyjaciół? Jak będzie wyglądało wtedy jej życie?

Stan, w jakim znajdował się Fred po wojnie odebrał wszystkim dobry humor. Wiele ran i obrażeń wewnętrznych sprawiło, że przez długi okres walczył o życie. Dopiero po dwóch tygodniach magomedyk zapewnił ich, że wszystko powoli wraca do normy, a rudzielec na pewno wyzdrowieje. Każdy odetchnął z ulgą na tę wiadomość. Jednak najlepsze miało dopiero nadejść. Hermiona bardzo dobrze pamięta tamten dzień i często odważa go w swoich myślach. Siedziała właśnie w ogrodzie z panią Weasley i pomagała nakryć stół do obiadu na szczególną okazję – Fred w końcu wracał do Nory. Gdy kładła dzbanek z sokiem pomarańczowym, ktoś złapał ją w pasie i ułożył brodę na jej ramieniu. Za nią stał Ron. Poprosił o rozmowę w jakimś ustronnym miejscu. Z radością zgodziła się i ruszyła za lekko zmieszanym chłopakiem. W pewnej chwili on odwrócił się i… pocałował ją. Tego dnia Hermiona Granger była najszczęśliwszą dziewczyną na ziemi.

Hermiona siedziała na ganku, czytając jedną ze swoich ulubionych książek. W dłoni trzymała parujący kubek z malinową herbatą, a obok, na stole, na białym talerzu, leżały ciasteczka. Dziewczyna co jakiś czas sięgała po nie, rozkoszując się pysznym smakiem domowych wypieków.

– Cześć, kochanie. – Usłyszała za sobą i mimowolnie się uśmiechnęła. Szybko odłożyła kubek i książkę na stół, i odwróciła głowę.

– Jak było? – zapytała łagodnie, powoli wstając i delikatnie się przeciągając.

– Dobrze – mruknął, obejmując dziewczynę w pasie. – A ty? Jak spędziłaś dzień?

– Dostałam list z Hogwartu – odpowiedziała, a w jej brązowych oczach pojawiły się iskierki radości.

– Miona… – jęknął chłopak, krzywiąc się nieznacznie.

– Proszę, Ron, wiesz jak bardzo chcę tam pojechać i skończyć naukę w szkole. – Hermiona pogłaskała Ronalda po policzku. – Ty też taki dostałeś.

– Rozmawialiśmy o tym, Hermiono. Nie i koniec dyskusji.

Miona zrobiła słodkie oczy, jednak widząc, że to nie działa, pochyliła się w jego stronę.

– W takim razie pojadę sama – szepnęła mu do ucha, zupełnie nie przewidując jego reakcji.

– Nie ma mowy – warknął w odpowiedzi.

Hermiona odsunęła się od Rona, wyraźnie zirytowana jego postawą.

– Dlaczego nie? – zapytała, nawet nie siląc się na miły ton głosu. Złożyła ręce na piersi i wojowniczo spojrzała mu w oczy.

– Związki na odległość się nie sprawdzają, kochanie. Poza tym, nie będę miał zielonego pojęcia, co tak naprawdę będziesz tam robić.

Chłopak nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że zranił ją swoimi słowami, które brzmiały tak, jakby zwyczajnie jej nie ufał.

– Teraz wszystko rozumiem, Ronaldzie! Przynajmniej widzę w jakim świetle mnie stawiasz. – Oczy Hermiony zaszkliły się, jednak nie popłynęła z nich ani jedna łza. – Zostanę z tobą w Norze, będę całe dnie siedzieć w zamknięciu, bo jeszcze uznasz, że się puszczam na prawo i lewo! Nie miałam pojęcia, że uważasz mnie za tanią dziwkę! Myślałam, że masz o mnie lepsze zdanie!

Dziewczyna zgrabnie wyminęła Rona i już miała wejść do środka, gdy on złapał ją za łokieć i przyciągnął do siebie.

– Wiesz, że nie to miałem na myśli – szepnął przepraszająco, obejmując Mionę.

– Właśnie nie jestem tego taka pewna, kochanie. – Hermiona prychnęła jak dzika kotka i wyszarpnęła się z jego uścisku. – Dobranoc – powiedziała oschle i odwróciła się na pięcie.

– Pojadę z tobą do Hogwartu! – krzyknął za nią, a Hermiona spojrzała na niego z uśmiechem, by po chwili rzucić się mu w ramiona. – Ale tylko na pół roku – szepnął w jej usta i nie czekając na odpowiedź słodko ją pocałował.


	2. Chapter 1

– Czy naprawdę muszę iść do tej cholernej szkoły? – zapytał Draco, siadając na czarnej kanapie i układając się na niej wygonie. Odruchowo poprawił platynową grzywkę irytująco opadającą na czoło i pewną dozą irytacji spojrzał na swoją rozmówczynię. Narcyza jak zawsze wyglądała elegancko. Swoje długie blond włosy opuściła na ramiona, tylko pojedyncze kosmyki założyła za uszy, jej smukłą szyję zdobiły drogie kamienie, a poły szmaragdowej szaty wręcz idealnie układały się na jej szczupłym ciele. Z pozoru wyglądała doniośle i poważnie, jakby nic złego nie działo się w jej życiu. Jednak oczy koloru szaroniebieskiego były puste, zmęczone, bez jakichkolwiek uczuć, a cienkie, blade usta zaciśnięte w wąską linię.

– Już o tym rozmawialiśmy, Draco. Musisz tam jechać. Za kilka miesięcy będziesz przesłuchiwany, wyjdzie na twoją korzyść, jeżeli…

Malfoy Junior westchnął, przerywając tym samym wypowiedź matki. Kobieta spojrzała na niego ze złością, a ręce zacisnęła się w drobne piąstki.

– To, że nie ma tu ojca, nie oznacza, że możesz przestać odnosić się do mnie z szacunkiem. Gdyby był tu Lucjusz…

Draco nagle zerwał się z miejsca i, zupełnie nie panując nad emocjami, wydarł się na całe gardło.

– Nie ma go tu! Nigdy pewnie nie wróci, będzie gnić do końca życia w Azkabanie, a ty musisz się z tym pogodzić – warknął na koniec i wyminął matkę, udając się na górę do swojego pokoju. Narcyza opadła na stojący niedaleko fotel i już nawet nie próbowała zatrzymać łez. Mimo że nienawidziła Lucjusza, tęskniła za nim, przecież to dzięki niemu bezpiecznie wróciła do domu. Teraz została sama. Draco po bitwie chłopak zmienił się, jakby żałował. Nienawidził jej, widział w niej ojca, który zmuszał go do wykonywania rozkazów Czarnego Pana. A ona przecież zawsze go broniła, dbała o niego, kochała… Teraz to wszystko przykryła nienawiść, najgorsza odmiana, jaka istniała. Nienawiść syna do matki.

Wielka Sala powoli zapełniała się uczniami, którzy w dobrych humorach zasiadali do stołów i witali się z przyjaciółmi, których nie udało im się spotkać wcześniej w pociągu.

Hermiona całe wakacje wyczekiwała właśnie tego dnia. Czuła się jak za pierwszym razem, gdy jako jedenastolatka niepewnie przekroczyła próg zamku. Podekscytowanie, lekki niepokój i delikatne motylki w brzuchu…

Dziewczyna, po zajęciu miejsca pomiędzy Harrym i Ronem spojrzała na stół nauczycieli. Z radością stwierdziła, że wszyscy są: Hagrid, Flitwick, McGonagall, Slughorn, Sprout, Snape, Trelawney…

Nagle Hermiona zamarła. Co robił tutaj Severus Snape? Przecież na własne oczy widziała jego śmierć…

Gryfonka szybko szturchnęła Harry'ego i brodą wskazała na stół nauczycieli. Wybraniec zakrztusił się sokiem dyniowym, a gdy odstawił szklankę, szepnął:

– To niemożliwe, przecież… Nie wyczuwałem jego tętna! Byłem absolutnie pewien, że umarł!

Severus, jakby zorientował się, że o nim rozmawiają posłał mi groźnie spojrzenie i zmarszczył brwi. Szybko wstał ze swojego miejsca i zdecydowanym krokiem podszedł do mównicy.

– Cisza! – krzyknął, a każdy uczeń momentalnie zwrócił na niego uwagę. – Witam was, uczniowie, na kolejnym roku w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Wyjątkowo mamy więcej roczników, gdyż niektórzy osiemnastoletni czarodzieje wspaniałomyślnie postanowili ukończyć tutaj swoją edukację. Przypominam, że wchodzenie do Zakazanego Lasu po zmroku jest surowo zabronione. Grono pedagogiczne doszło do wniosku, że w tym roku urządzimy Bal Bożonarodzeniowy na cześć wygranej bitwy. A teraz, skoro w skupieniu i w ciszy wysłuchaliście mojego przemówienia, w takiej samej atmosferze zachęcam do zjedzenia kolacji, a do dwudziestej drugiej wszyscy mają znaleźć się w łóżkach.

Snape po raz ostatni spojrzał na uczniów, na dłużej zatrzymując wzrok przy stole Slytherinu, po czym wrócił na swoje miejsce. Jego kroki echem odbijały się od podłogi, wprowadzając mroczny nastrój. Jednak, gdy na stołach pojawiły się wykwintne dania przygotowywane przez skrzaty, młodzi czarodzieje odzyskali humor i rzucili się na nie z apetytem. Tak też zrobił wiecznie głodny Ron, który wpakował sobie do buzi trzy kiełbaski i w trakcie ich przeżuwania zaczął nakładać purée ziemniaczane i udka kurczaka.

– Opanuj się – powiedziała radośnie Ginny, a brat zmierzył ją nienawistnym spojrzeniem, na co Wybraniec cicho się zaśmiał. Hermiona nie podzielała ich entuzjazmu. Cały czas zastanawiała się jak to możliwe, że Severus nadal żył. Może wąż Voldemorta nie zabił go, ale osobę pod wpływem Eliksiru Wielosokowego… Tylko kto zaryzykowałby własne życie, by ocalić Nietoperza?

– Co się stało? – spytał Ronald po przełknięciu ogromnej porcji mięsa.

– Nic – mruknęła, jednak po chwili dodała – Po prostu ciekawi mnie, jakim cudem on żyje, przecież…

– Oj, Mionka. – Rudzielec szturchnął ją w ramię i posłał delikatny uśmiech. – Przecież to nie jest takie ważne, prawda?

Gryfonka spojrzała na niego wzrokiem mówiącym: „to, że ciebie coś nie interesuje, nie znaczy to, że wszyscy inni są na to obojętni". Chłopak powrócił więc do zajadania kurczaka, nie chcąc prowokować kłótni.

– Padam z nóg. – Hermiona rzuciła się na łóżko i od razu przyciągnęła poduszkę do siebie, by po chwili ją objąć.

– Ja też – mruknęła Ginny rozpakowując kufer. – A jutro zaczynam dwugodzinnymi Eliksirami, dobrze, że nie…

Monolog rudej przerwało walenie do drzwi. Hermiona uniosła brwi i zsunęła się na podłogę. Szybkim krokiem podeszła do nich i otworzyła je szeroko. Za nimi stali Harry i Ron, obaj wyraźnie zdenerwowani i podirytowani.

– Co się stało? – zapytała Ginny, patrząc na nich ze zdziwieniem.

– Malfoy się stał – warknął Ron, chodząc po pokoju nerwowo. – Szyliśmy korytarzem, a nagle pojawiła się ta tleniona fretka. Oczywiście, musiał wtrącić swoje trzy grosze i zaczął nas wyzywać. A potem usłyszeliśmy mamroczącego pod nosem Nietoperza, a Malfoy nagle gdzieś zniknął i mamy teraz miesięczny szlaban za włóczenie się po nocach.

– Jest przecież po 22.00, Snape wyraźnie mówił, że…

– A ty jeszcze go bronisz! – podniósł głos Ronald podchodząc do niej zamaszystym krokiem. – Ja przychodzę, prosząc cię o wsparcie, zrozumienie, a ty jeszcze masz czelność mnie krytykować?!

Hermiona wzdrygnęła się lekko, cofając się do tyłu. Obie ręce wyciągnęła przed siebie w obronnym geście.

– Ron, ja tylko stwierdzam fakty. Poza tym, czemu łazicie po zamku po ciszy nocnej?

Ron zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej i posłał jej zmęczone spojrzenie. Nie miał ochoty na tłumaczenie jej czegokolwiek. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego Hermiona musi znać wszystkie szczegóły, nawet wtedy, kiedy on tylko potrzebuje wsparcia.

– Mionka – szepnął rudzielec, wyciągając do niej rękę. – Przecież nie jest to takie ważne, prawda?

Hermiona prychnęła jak rozjuszona kotka i przeniosła swoje spojrzenie na Wybrańca. Chłopak, czując na sobie jej wzrok, opuścił głowę, nagle zafascynowany kolorem i krojem swoich tenisówek.

– Harry? – zapytała miękko, podchodząc do przyjaciela. – Dlaczego nic nie mówisz? Co się stało? – Gryfonka położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu, uśmiechając się, by dodać chłopakowi otuchy. Co stało się z dawnym, walecznym, wiecznie radosnym Harrym Potterem, obrońcą świata, zawsze śpieszącym wszystkim z pomocą? Czemu coraz częściej chodził przygaszony, zamyślony? Te pytania przemknęły przez głowę Hermiony bardzo szybko. Coś musiało go trapić, przecież to on zawsze pocieszał ją, a nie odwrotnie.

– Musimy już iść – warknął Ron w stronę Wybrańca. Chłopak spojrzał na dziewczyny przepraszającym wzrokiem i powlókł nogami za Weasleyem.

– To było dziwne – powiedziała Ginny, gdy zamknęły się za nimi drzwi. Hermiona nieznacznie kiwnęła głową i rzuciła się na łóżko, mętnym wzrokiem wpatrując się w bordową poduszkę.

Między dziewczętami panowała cisza, której żadna z nich nie chciała przerwać. W głowie Hermiony rodziły się różne scenariusze dotyczące zachowania Harry'ego. Każdy nowy pomysł był bardziej absurdalny od poprzedniego, co znacznie dobiło Gryfonkę. Nic nie mogła poradzić, że zalicza się do altruistów. W przeciwieństwie do Rona, który zawsze patrzył tylko na czubek własnego nosa, robił to, co w danej chwili mu odpowiadało i zupełnie nie liczył się z innymi. Podobno przeciwieństwa się przyciągają…

– Idziesz do łazienki? – Przerwała jej rozmyślania Ginny. Hermiona spojrzała na nią lekko zamglonym wzrokiem i pokręciła głową. Ruda posłała jej pokrzepiający uśmiech i zniknęła za drzwiami łazienki. Dopiero po dwudziestu minutach opuściła ją ubrana w piżamę zdecydowanie nieadekwatną do swojego wieku. Hermiona parsknęła śmiechem, na co oberwała poduszką. Ginny od razu, jakby obawiając się kontrataku, wślizgnęła się do swojego łóżka i ułożyła się tak, by mieć widok na przyjaciółkę.

– Jak myślisz, o co chodziło z Malfoyem? – zapytała. – Uważam, że nie powinien robić sobie wrogów. Rozmawiałam z tatą, niedługo Draco ma przesłuchanie. Podobno jest na przegranej pozycji. Czeka go Azkaban.

– Witamy, panno Granger. Jak miło, że zaszczyciła nas pani swoją obecnością – profesor Snape uśmiechnął się złośliwie i wskazał jej miejsce obok Malfoya. – Gryffindor traci 20 punktów.

Hermiona spojrzała na Ślizgona, który uśmiechał się do niej szelmowsko. Przewróciła oczami i zaczęła się rozglądać dookoła, jednak wszystkie inne miejsca były już zajęte. Spojrzała na Rona groźnie, próbując mu uzmysłowić, jak okrutnie postąpił nie zajmując jej miejsca obok siebie. Z rezygnacją opadła na krzesło obok Dracona.

– I co, Granger? Podnieca cię fakt, że ze mną siedzisz? – szepnął w jej stronę, ani na chwilę nie spuszczając wzroku ze Snape'a.

– Chyba śnisz – prychnęła, zaglądając mu przez ramię. Chłopak posłał jej pobłażliwe spojrzenie i zasłonił dłonią swój pergamin.

– Nie mam wszystkich notatek. Mogę je od ciebie spisać? – zapytała cicho, modląc się, by się zgodził. Przecież na notatkach Rona i Harry'ego nie mogła polegać.

– Nie – odpowiedział krótko, a Hermiona zacisnęła pięści i wzięła kilka głębokich wdechów. Odsunęła się od Malfoya jak najdalej mogła i po prostu zaczęła go ignorować. Blondyn co jakiś czas zerkał na nią, nawet zaczął coś mówić, jednak ona zupełnie się tym nie przejmowała. Dopiero gdy usłyszała imiona swoich przyjaciół mimowolnie spojrzała na chłopaka.

– Trzymaj ich na smyczy, Granger. Ciesz się, że szedł wtedy Nietoperz. Przynajmniej mają szlaban, a nie pogrzeb…

– Nie musiałeś ich atakować, Malfoy – warknęła, przenosząc swój wzrok z powrotem na profesora.

Ślizgon prychnął cicho, co zwróciło uwagę Hermiony. On również wlepił w nią swoje oczy. Zawsze były dla niej niedostępne, puste, jednak teraz w tych szaroniebieskich tęczówkach czaiły się jakieś uczucia… Strach, ból… Nie, to musi być jakaś jego gra, podstęp, przecież on nic nie czuje, nie ma serca…

– Mam nadzieję, że wam nie przeszkadzam! – Usłyszała i z przerażeniem odwróciła głowę.


	3. Chapter 2

Hermiona z przerażeniem spojrzała na Rona. W sali zrobiło się nieprzyjemnie cicho, każdy w napięciu oczekiwał dalszych wydarzeń, nawet Snape nie zamierzał na razie interweniować. Biodrem oparł się o biurko i skrzyżował ręce na piersi, przypatrując im się z pewną dozą rozbawienia.

Weasley nie wyglądał dobrze. Twarz i szyja pokryły się czerwonymi, wręcz bordowymi plamami, ręce zacisnął w pięści, aż pobielały mu kłykcie, a zielone oczy ciskały gromy.

Hermiona wciągnęła powietrze i wypuściła je z cichym świstem.

– Może powinnyście wyjść na zewnątrz? – warknął Ronald zupełnie nie przejmując się ciekawskimi spojrzeniami ani śmiechem. Tak jakby w ogóle tego nie zauważał.

Hermiona powoli przeniosła swoje spojrzenie na Dracona, chcąc dać mu sygnał, że potrzebuje pomocy. Jednak on zupełnie nie przejmował się powagą sytuacji, wręcz przeciwnie, zaciskał zęby, by na głos się nie roześmiać. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Weasley robi dziewczynie scenę zazdrości, po tym jak _rozmawiała_ ze swoim szkolnym **wrogiem.**

Kaszlnął kilka razy, nie mogąc dłużej opanować śmiechu. Zastanawiał się, jak to możliwe, że Granger, która w końcu uchodziła za najmądrzejszą dziewczynę od czasów Roweny Ravenclaw, zadawała się z takim… takim idiotą. Mógł o niej wiele powiedzieć, ale nie, że nie miała mózgu. Teraz jednak nie był pewien, czy używa go do czegoś innego oprócz nauki.

–Czemu się nie bronisz? Bo wiesz, że mam rację? – Ronald zerwał się z miejsca, jednak Hermiona uparcie milczała. Łzy upokorzenia i złości napłynęły jej do oczu. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że dzieje się to naprawdę. Spojrzała na profesora, niemal błagając go, by to przerwał.

– No dobra, koniec przedstawienia! – powiedział zimo Snape, zdając sobie sprawę, że nie ma sensu tego dłużej ciągnąć. Jednak po jego minie dało się wyczytać, że żałuje, że nie wynikła z tego żadna większa kłótnia. W końcu on też potrzebował rozrywki, prawda? – Weasley, zostajesz po lekcji. I odejmuję 40 punktów Gryffindorowi. Swoje prywatne sprawy proszę załatwiać po zajęciach na korytarzu.

Ron usiadł na miejsce i wlepił swój wzrok w pergamin, a jego czerwona twarz przybrała jeszcze głębszy odcień purpury, komponując się z włosami. Gdy profesor nie patrzył, Harry szeptał mu jakieś uspokajające słowa, jednak to w ogóle nie pomagało. Rudzielec po prostu emanował złością.

– Nie ma to jak zazdrosny chłopak – sprostował Malfoy, uśmiechając się szyderczo pod nosem. Hermiona spojrzała na niego ukradkiem, zaciskając dłonie w piąstki. Jeszcze tego pożałuje.

– O co ci w ogóle chodziło? – krzyknęła Gryfonka, jak burza wpadając do Pokoju Wspólnego. Rzuciła torbę na najbliższy fotel i drżącymi rękoma spięła włosy.

– Flirtowałaś z Malfoyem i to na moich oczach! – Ron, również nie panując nad emocjami, kopnął stół, od razu tego żałując. Złapał się za stopę, podskakując w miejscu niczym czekoladowa żaba.

Hermiona parsknęła śmiechem. Odrzuciła głowę do tyłu i aż usiadła na miejscu z wrażenia. Ron patrzył na nią w osłupieniu.

– Ja? Flirtowałam? Z tą fretką? – wysapała, nadal nie mogąc się uspokoić. W ustach Weasleya brzmiało to jeszcze komiczniej niż w jej głowie.

– A nie? – wyjąkał. – Sam widziałem. Wpatrywałaś się w niego jak w obrazek.

Hermiona znów zaczęła się śmiać.

– Broniłam cię. Gdybyście wczoraj nie szlajali się po ciszy nocnej i z nim nie zaczęli dyskutować, pewnie bym się do niego nawet nie odezwała, Ronaldzie.

Weasley spojrzał na Harry'ego szukając u niego wsparcia. Potter wzruszył tylko ramionami, w duszy stając po stronie Hermiony. Wybuch złości Rona też mu się nie spodobał.

– To urocze, że jesteś o mnie zazdrosny… – zaczęła panna Granger, podchodząc do chłopaka. – Ale spójrz na to racjonalnie. Malfoy to ostatnia osoba w tej szkole, nie, w Wielkiej Brytanii, na którą zwróciłabym uwagę. Pamiętaj o tym. – Położyła mu rękę na ramieniu, a po chwili mocno do niego przytuliła.

– Przepraszam – szepnął w jej włosy, również ją obejmując. – Zgoda między nami?

Hermiona kiwnęła głową, jednak nagle pomyślała o tym, jak bardzo Ron jej nie ufa. I jak bardzo ją to rani.

– Musimy iść na zielarstwo – powiedział Harry, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową. Czasami nie rozumiał tej dwójki.

Ginny powoli przemierzała korytarze Hogwartu. Upajała się spokojem i ciszą, jakie panowały w zamku. Był piątek wieczór, więc wszyscy uczniowie spędzali czas w dormitoriach, przygotowując się na nadchodzący weekend. Ginny spędzała go w samotności, ponieważ nie chciała siedzieć w Pokoju Wspólnym. Harry świetnie się bawił w towarzystwie Luny Lovegood, nie przejmując się nawet, gdzie zniknęła jego dziewczyna. Postanowił zaprosić Lunę na koleżeńską partyjkę szachów, tłumacząc się tym, że dawno jej nie widział. Ginny nie była typem zazdrośnicy i nie utrudniała mu kontaktów z innymi dziewczynami, ale fakt, że zamienili tylko kilka słów przez cały tydzień, strasznie ją dobijał. Chciałaby wyżalić się Hermionie, niestety przyjaciółka czas wolny od nauki spędzała z Ronem. Zauważyła, że bart zrobił się zaborczy i zazdrosny, jednak nie miała zamiaru wtrącać się w nieswoje sprawy. Jeżeli panna Granger będzie chciała porozmawiać, z pewnością się do niej zwróci.

Ginny westchnęła cicho, rozglądając się w około. Miała dziwne wrażenie, że ktoś jej się przygląda, śledzi każdy jej ruch, jednak korytarz był zupełnie pusty. Serce dziewczyny zaczęło wybijać szybszy rytm. W jednej chwili odnalazła swoją różdżkę i na wszelki wypadek uniosła ją wysoko przed siebie. W myślach próbowała się uspokoić. Przecież Voldemort nie żyje, a wszyscy zapaleńcy zostali złapani. Nie ma się czego obawiać, już nie.

– Strach cię obleciał, wiewióreczko? – Usłyszała tuż za swoimi plecami i szybko odwróciła się w stronę głosu. Na rogu korytarza o ścianę opierał się Blaise Zabini, uśmiechając się szyderczo.

– Chyba tak. Gdzieś w środku poczułam coś dziwnego, jakby ktoś skręcał mój żołądek. A nie, czekaj… Po prostu zebrało mi się na wymioty, jak cię zobaczyłam. – Ginny wyzywająco spojrzała w oczy Ślizgona, opuszczając przy tym różdżkę, ale mimo wszystko nie chowając jej do kieszeni. Tak na wszelki wypadek.

– Słodka jesteś – odpowiedział sarkastycznie, prostując się i robiąc kilka kroków w stronę Gryfonki. – Ale ciekawi mnie jedno… Co taka bezbronna dziewczyna robi sama w piątkowy wieczór? – zapytał złośliwie, podchodząc coraz bliżej. Ginny stała uparcie w miejscu, chcąc mu pokazać, że wcale się nie boi i nie jest taka bezbronna jak mu się wydaje. Jednak w środku każda cząsteczka jej ciała chciała jak najszybciej wrócić do Pokoju Wspólnego.

– Potrzebowałam chwili samotności – odparła, siląc się na obojętny ton głosu. Z zadowoleniem stwierdziła, że ani razu jej się nie załamał.

– A Potter? – Ślizgon wyraźnie nie chciał odpuścić. Nic nie mógł poradzić na swoją wrodzoną ciekawość. Obserwował Wiewiórkę już od jakiegoś czasu i widział, że coś ją trapi.

– Nie twoja sprawa – odburknęła, chcąc go wyminąć. Ślizgon złapał ją za nadgarstek i przyciągnął do siebie. Spojrzał w jej zielone oczy, nagle mimowolnie się uśmiechając. Nigdy nie był z nią tak blisko. Z miłym zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że ładnie pachnie, jednak po chwili skarcił się za tę myśl.

– Może jednak moja – szepnął jej do ucha, czując jak po jej ciele przechodzi dreszcz. Jego uśmiech pogłębił się, gdy się zorientował, jak na nią działa.

Ginny przygryzła wargę, zastanawiając się, czy może jednak mu nie ulec. Z jednej strony to dupek, chcący ją upokorzyć. Nie powinna wierzyć w jego dobre intencje, przecież to były Śmierciożerca. Im nie wolno ufać! Jednak z drugiej strony chciała się komuś zwierzyć. Potrzebowała szczerej rozmowy, wiedziała, że to na pewno jej pomoże.

– To co? – zapytał, odsuwając się od niej, by spojrzeć na jej twarz.

– Chodźmy do Pokoju Życzeń – powiedziała beznamiętnie, wyrywając nadgarstek z jego uścisku i kierując się w stronę wyznaczonego miejsca. Po chwili odwróciła głowę i spojrzała na stojącego w miejscu Ślizgona. – Idziesz?

Chłopak odpowiedział jej pięknym uśmiechem i szybko ruszył za Gryfonką.

Ginny nawet nie wiedziała, kiedy pojawił się alkohol. Na drewnianym stoliku stały już trzy, w pełni opróżnione butelki po czerwonym winie, czwarta w połowie pusta znajdowała się w rękach Blaise'a. Ślizgon nalewał sobie trunku, przeklinając siarczyście.

– To skurwisyn! – wrzasnął na całe gardło wylewając przy tym resztę płynu na sofę. Gryfonka zaśmiała się cicho i odstawiła kieliszek na ławę. W jej głowie szumiało od wypitej ilości, jednak zupełnie jej to nie przeszkadzało. Czuła się dobrze, ba, fantastycznie!

– Zostaw to – mruknęła, łapiąc za ręce Ślizgona, który uparcie próbował pozbyć się czerwonej plamy, w zupełności zapominając, że może to zrobić za pomocą magii. Mimo wszystko poddał się dziewczynie i wstał, chwiejąc się przy tym niemiłosiernie, co spowodowało następną salwę śmiechu ze strony rudowłosej.

– Takie to zabawne? – zapytał patrząc na nią przymulonym spojrzeniem. – Jak cię złapię, to wtedy zobaczymy, kto będzie się śmiał, wiewióreczko! – krzyknął i zaczął ganiać Gryfonkę po pokoju. Nie było tak łatwo, jak mu się na początku wydawało. Ginny miała niesamowitą kondycję, dlatego sprawnie mu umykała. Jednak poprzez szumiący w głowie alkohol, nagle dziewczyna potknęła się i wywróciła. Jedyne, co zdążyła zrobić, to obrócić się na plecy. Zabini również się przewrócił, jednak w ostatniej chwili podparł się na łokciach, dzięki czemu jej nie zmiażdżył.

Czas jakby nagle zwolnił. Blaise odgarnął włosy z jej twarzy i szepnął:

– Potter to idiota. Nie wiem jak mógł pragnąć towarzystwa innej dziewczyny, gdy obok miał ciebie.

Ginny zarumieniła się i przygryzła dolną wargę. Nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć na to wyznanie, gdyż Ślizgon zamknął jej usta namiętnym pocałunkiem.

Harry chodził w kółko po Pokoju Wspólnym, nie mogąc znaleźć dla siebie miejsca. Martwił się o Ginny, która wyszła i dotąd nie wróciła. W jego głowie rodziły się najróżniejsze scenariusze, a wszystkie kończyły się tragicznie. Nie mógł znieść myśli, że coś jej się stało.

Hermiona również niepokoiła się o losy przyjaciółki. Nie poświęcała jej tyle czasu jak kiedyś, skupiając całą swoją uwagę na nauce i Ronie. Miała lekki żal do Wybrańca i trochę obwiniała go o to, że Ginny włóczy się po zamku sama. Potter, po mistrzowskim uratowaniu świata, zdobył jeszcze więcej fanek i przestał troszczyć się o swoją dziewczynę tak bardzo, jak robił to kiedyś.

– Gdzie ona jest? – Rozmyślania Hermiony, przerwał zdenerwowany głos Harry'ego. – Powinna już wrócić, jest dawno po ciszy nocnej.

To samo zdanie powtórzył chyba setny raz, dobijając Gryfonkę jeszcze bardziej. Zaczęła się zastanawiać, gdzie swój wolny czas spędzała Ginewra. Ruda mogła być wszędzie. Gdyby istniał sposób, żeby…

– Wiem! – krzyknęła Hermiona, nagle zrywając się z miejsca.– Że też wcześniej na to nie wpadłam. Harry, daj mi swoją Mapę Huncwotów!

Chłopak ożywił się, karcąc się w myślach, że sam o tym nie pomyślał. Przywołał przedmiot, nie chcąc tracić czasu na jego poszukiwanie.

– Przysięgam uroczyście, że knuję coś niedobrego – mruknął, dotykając pergaminu różdżką. Zaczęły się na nim pojawiać czarne linie, łączące się i krzyżujące. Na samym szczycie ukazały się ozdobne zielone litery, układające się w następujące słowa:

 _Panowie Lunatyk, Gilzdogon, Łapa i Rogacz,_

 _zawsze uczynni doradcy czarodziejskich psotników,_

 _mają zaszczyt przedstawić_

 _MAPĘ HUNCWOTÓW_

Harry starannie przeczesał całą mapę, niestety, nigdzie nie mógł znaleźć nazwiska Ginny.

– Gdzie ona jest?– szeptał zrozpaczony. Hermiona położyła mu rękę na ramieniu, chcąc dodać mu otuchy.

– Skoro nie ma jej imienia na mapie, oznacza to tylko jedno. Jest w Pokoju Życzeń – powiedziała spokojnie, wstając z miejsca.

Wybraniec podskoczył, a w jego sercu zapalił się ostatni płomyczek nadziei. Uradowany chciał wybiec z Pokoju Wspólnego, ale zatrzymała go Gryfonka.

– To ja powinnam po nią pójść, Harry. Jest w Pokoju Życzeń z konkretnego powodu i nie sądzę, żeby chciała, by znalazł ją ktoś przypadkowy.

Harry spojrzał na nią posępnie, w myślach jednak przyznając jej rację. Opadł na kanapę przy kominku i intensywnie zaczął wpatrywać się w ogień.

– Na pewno chcesz iść sama? – zapytał dotychczas milczący Ron, ściskając w dłoni rękę dziewczyny.

– Nic mi się nie stanie. Nie idę przecież na wojnę – zażartowała, posyłając przy tym Ronowi pokrzepiający uśmiech. Pocałowała go w policzek i szybko wyszła z Pokoju Wspólnego.

Bardzo cicho przemierzała korytarze Hogwartu, nie chciała, żeby któryś z nauczycieli przyłapał ją na chodzeniu po zamku po ciszy nocnej. Jeszcze nigdy nie zarobiła szlabanu z powodu takiej błahostki i nie miała ochoty tego zmieniać.

Po kilku minutach, gdy była już w połowie drogi, usłyszała kroki. _To na pewno jakiś nauczyciel_ – przeszło jej przez myśl. Zdenerwowana natychmiast schowała się za najbliższą zbroją. Wiedziała, że najlepiej by było, gdyby użyła zaklęcia Kameleona, jednak, o ironio, nie wzięła ze sobą różdżki.

Jej kryjówka okazała się idealnym miejscem. Miała bardzo dobry widok na to, co działo się na korytarzu, cały czas pozostając niezauważoną.

Kroki robiły się coraz głośniejsze, a Gryfonka w napięciu czekała, by ujrzeć patrolującego korytarze nauczyciela. W duchu modliła się, by to nie był Snape, gdyż zawsze istniało prawdopodobieństwo, że ją spostrzeże.

Jakie wielkie było jej zaskoczenie, gdy ujrzała blond czuprynę i nieziemsko ukształtowany tył znienawidzonego blondyna.

– Malfoy? – powiedziała trochę za głośno, gdyż Ślizgon usłyszał ją i od razu odwrócił się w jej stronę.

– O witam, witam. – Szyderczy uśmiech wkradł się na jego twarz. – Co ty tu robisz?

– Mogłabym zapytać ciebie o to samo.

– Ale ja zrobiłem to pierwszy. – Odpowiedział podchodząc bliżej. – Więc?

Hermiona wzięła głęboki oddech. Z drugiej strony, może Weasley już dawno wyszła z Pokoju Życzeń, a Malfoy ją widział. Powinna go zapytać.

– Szukam Ginny – powiedziała odsuwając się od blondyna, a przy tym natrafiając placami o zimną, kamienną ścianę. _Cholera_ – przeklęła w myślach, widząc, jak Ślizgon podchodzi coraz bliżej.

– Czyżby mała wiewióra się zgubiła? – zaśmiał się cicho, wyciągając różdżkę. Nie miał złych intencji, ale przerażenie, jakie wstępowało na oblicze Gryfonki przysporzyło mu wiele radochy. Zaczął bawić się patykiem, obracając go w różne strony. – Ja za to szukam Blaise'a.

Nagle znowu dało się słyszeć kroki zbliżające się w ich kierunku. Malfoy, w przypływie paniki, podbiegł do zbroi, przy której stała Hermiona i szybko wcisnął się za nią. Ich ciała stykały się ze sobą, przez co fala gorąca oblała Gryfonkę. Na jej policzki wstąpiły delikatne rumieńce, a speszona dziewczyna odwróciła wzrok, by tylko nie patrzeć na blondyna.

Chwila ta trwała zaledwie kilka minut, jednak dla tych dwojga trwało to niemal jak kilka godzin. Nareszcie, gdy profesor Snape zniknął w ciemnościach, a jego kroki ucichły, czarodzieje opuścili kryjówkę. Hermiona odetchnęła z nieukrywaną ulgą. Nienawidziła takich niezręcznych sytuacji, a szczególnie, jeżeli zamieszany był w nie ktoś taki jak Malfoy!

Między Ślizgonem a Gryfonką trwała niezręczna cisza, której żadne z nich nie chciało przerwać. Szybko ruszyli przed siebie, idąc ramię w ramię, nie odzywając się do siebie ani słowem. Nawet nie rzucali żadnych kąśliwych uwag, odnoszących się do tamtej sytuacji, jakby w ogóle się to nie zdarzyło.

–Łał! Jesteście obok siebie i oboje żyjecie! Robicie postępy. – Usłyszeli za sobą rozbawiony głos Zabiniego. Chłopak nonszalancko opierał się o ścianę, robiąc przy tym dziwne miny.

Draco zmroził go swoim spojrzeniem, które mówiło, że jeżeli powie jeszcze jedno słowo na ten temat to oberwie. Hermiona również nie miała zadowolonej miny, usta zacisnęła w wąską linię i szybko zerknęła na zegarek. Właśnie wybiła godzina pierwsza. Świetnie. Po prostu genialnie. Jak dobrze, że jutro (a właściwie już dzisiaj) była sobota.

– Muszę już iść – mruknęła cicho i odwróciła się na pięcie. Obaj chłopcy patrzyli na nią, dopóki nie zniknęła za rogiem korytarza.

– Nic nie mów– warknął Malfoy ruszając w przeciwną stronę. Blaise znacząco uniósł w górę brwi, ale nie odezwał się już ani słowem.

– O mój Boże – szepnęła Granger, gdy weszła do Pokoju Życzeń. W pomieszczeniu panował niemiłosierny bałagan, na stole walały się puste butelki po winie, jedna leżała na czerwonym już dywanie. Piękna, biała sofa również ubrudzona była trunkiem. To właśnie na niej siedziała upita Gryfonka. Miała nieodgadniony wyraz twarzy, nawet nie zwróciła uwagi na Hermionę. Jej ubrania były mocno potargane, tak samo jak włosy, a usta i oczy delikatnie opuchnięte. Obie dłonie przyciskała gorączkowo do piersi.

– Ginny… – Hermiona podeszła do przyjaciółki i objęła ją ramieniem. – Co tu się stało? – zapytała cicho.

Ginewra spojrzała na nią przerażonym spojrzeniem, ale po chwili uśmiechnęła się smutno.

– Hermiona – wydusiła tylko, wtulając się w przyjaciółkę. – Przepraszam.

– Kochanie, jestem tutaj. Nie masz przecież za co przepraszać – powiedziała, głaszcząc Rudą po miedzianych włosach. – Sama to wszystko wypiłaś?

Dziewczyna pokiwała głową i oderwała się od Hermiony.

– Skosztowałam tylko troszeczkę – dziewczyna, jakby dla potwierdzenia swoich słów ułożyła kciuk i palec wskazujący tak, że oddzielała je tylko malutka przestrzeń.

– Nie sądzę – westchnęła Hermiona i szybko wzięła różdżkę Ginewry. – Chłoszczyć! – dzięki zaklęciu w pomieszczeniu znów zapanował porządek. Stłuczone kieliszki z powrotem stały na drewnianym stoliku, a puste butelki po trunku wylądowały w koszu na śmieci. Tylko sofa i dywan nie chciały się doczyścić, ale Hermiona nic nie mogła na to poradzić. W końcu to nie jej różdżka.

– Ale super! – krzyknęła Ginny, zafascynowana patrząc jak wszystko wraca na swoje miejsce. – Ja chcę jeszcze raz! – To mówiąc, wzięła jeden kieliszek i rzuciła nim w wiszący niedaleko obraz. Szkło rozbiło się na milion kawałeczków, rozcinając przy tym płótno. Hermiona powtórzyła zaklęcie z cichym westchnieniem. Ginny zachowywała się tak, jakby pierwszy raz widziała na oczy magię. Chciała powtórzyć to jeszcze raz, ale Miona w porę ją zatrzymała.

– Accio Eliksir Trzeźwości – przywołała fiolkę z pokoju. Trzymała różne, uwarzone przez siebie eliksiry na wszelki wypadek. Naczynie pojawiło się w jej dłoni po krótkiej chwili, jednak było puste. Hermiona westchnęła podirytowana i spojrzała na Ginny z nadzieją.

– Musisz przywołać eliksir, nie wzięłam swojej różdżki – wyjaśniła. Weasley, po kilku nieudanych próbach, w końcu udało się wykonać poprawnie zaklęcie.

– Wypij to – nakazała Ginny. Dziewczyna niepewnie spojrzała na fiolkę, ale szybko wypiła zawartość.

– Lepiej ci już? – zapytała Hermiona z troską w głosie. Ginny z ulgą pokiwała głową i podziękowała Granger.

– Nie chcę wracać do Pokoju. Nie mogę zobaczyć się z Harrym – szepnęła spuszczając głowę.

– Chcesz zostać tutaj na noc? – zapytała Hermiona, zamykając oczy. Wyobraziła sobie ich sypialnię z łazienką. Ginny uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością i ucałowała przyjaciółkę w policzek.

W czasie, gdy Weasley brała prysznic, Hermiona napisała szybki list do chłopaków.

 _Nie wrócimy z Ginny na noc do dormitorium, nie chcemy ryzykować szlabanu za włóczenie się po nocy. Spotkamy się jutro na śniadaniu._

 _Dobrej nocy,_

 _Hermiona_


	4. Chapter 3

Draco niczym burza wpadł do dormitorium. Swoje kroki od razu skierował do barku, szybko wyjął czystą szklankę i jednym płynnym ruchem nalał do niej Ognistej. Bez mrugnięcia wypił zawartość, by po chwili jeszcze raz napełnić naczynie bursztynowym płynem.

Czuł sie _dziwnie_.

Jego myśli pędziły jak szalone, gnały przed siebie sprawiając wrażenie niespokojnych. Ciało blondyna przeszedł kolejny dreszcz. Co się z nim stało, do jasnej cholery? Pytanie z pozoru wydawało się proste, jednak znalezienie odpowiedzi okazało się skomplikowane, nawet niemożliwe.

A tego Malfoy Junior nie znosił.

Nie znosił nowości, nie znosił niewiedzy, nie znosił komplikacji. A to _coś_ nie dawało mu spokoju, utrudniając racjonalne myślenie. Nawet ukochany alkohol nie przynosił oczekiwanej ulgi.

Chciał odpłynąć, zapomnieć, zignorować wydarzenie mające miejsce pół godziny temu. Pragnął tego z całych sił. Jednak to _coś_ nadal siało spustoszenie w jego organizmie. Walczyło z całych sił, nie poddawało się, nawet na moment nie dało chwili wytchnienia. WYGRYWAŁO.

Blondyn oparł się o parapet, a jego zamglony wzrok wpatrzony był w bursztynowy płyn iskrzący się delikatnie w świetle księżyca.

Wspomnienia zalały jego głowę, a on, biedaczek, nic nie mógł na to poradzić.

 _Ich ciała, tak blisko siebie._

 _Przyśpieszone oddechy._

 _Rumieńce na jej twarzy._

Bliskość nigdy go nie… frustrowała. Dla niego była czymś naturalnym, przecież już nie jedną dziewczynę pieścił po nagim ciele. Jednak to było coś innego, coś…

Ona jest…

Nie, nie, nie!

To chyba alkohol zalał jego szare komórki, skoro coś takiego przeszło mu przez głowę. Nie może tak myśleć, on tego nie chce.

– To zaczyna być dziwne. – Głos Zabiniego lekko go ocucił. Blondyn rzucił mu zdziwione spojrzenie, zupełnie zapomniał, że nie jest sam.

– Czego chcesz się napić? –zapytał, wskazując ręką na zapełniony alkoholem barek. Blaise skrzywił się nieznacznie, na co brwi Malfoya momentalnie pojechały do góry w geście zdziwienia.

– Nie napijesz się z własnym kumplem? – Jego głos, z nutką ironii, przesycony był zdumieniem i lekkim zażenowaniem. – Albo zażywasz eliksiry, o których nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, albo… Nie, to tyle. Ty ZAWSZE pijesz, Diable, zawsze!

Brunet wzruszył ramionami. Nie mógł podać prawdziwego powodu. Wtedy musiałby opowiedzieć Draconowi wszystko, co działo się za zamkniętymi drzwiami Pokoju Życzeń, oczywiście ze szczegółami. Smok nie może się o tym dowiedzieć! Zabiłby go gołymi rękoma, nie trudząc się, by użyć różdżki.

Za to temperatura w ciele Malfoya wzrosła momentalnie w przypływie gniewu. Nie bez przyczyny byli przyjaciółmi. Mówili sobie wszystko, a Diabeł widocznie miał przed nim słodką tajemnicę. Musiało być to coś poważnego, skoro Zabini zarumienił się nagle, a kąciki ust nieśmiało uniosły się w górę. To zachowanie było do niego zupełnie niepodobne! Nigdy nie widział go w takim stanie! Jedyne logiczne wytłumaczenie całej tej sytuacji, że… on się ZAKOCHAŁ!

Wpadł po uszy. Przecież miłość nie istnieje. Ludzie mylą to z pożądaniem, z potrzebą bliskości. On sam przez przypadek zatracił się w wirze emocji, traktując Astorię jaką „tą jedyną". Ale seks wszystko zmienił. Spędzili ze sobą kilka nocy, a nagle uczucie zniknęło. Przysiągł sobie, że ostatni raz zapędził się tak daleko. Nigdy więcej nie chciał popełnić tego błędu! Nie zamierzał też pozwolić Blaise'owi, by niepotrzebnie się męczył.

– Kim ona jest? – zapytał podchodząc do barku i znów napełniając szklaneczkę bursztynowym płynem.

Zabini spojrzał się na niego z lekkim strachem i zdziwieniem. No tak! Jak mógł być tak głupi, by myśleć, że ukryje coś przed Draconem. Jednak… nie zamierzał się poddawać.

– Jeżeli ty powiesz mi co, zaszło między tobą a szlamą Granger, ja ci wyśpiewam wszystko. – Malfoy spojrzał na niego przez ramię, uśmiechając się nonszalancko. Wypił kolejną już porcję Ognistej i odstawił naczynie na blacie. Przez chwilę myślał, zastanawiając się, co dokładnie odpowiedzieć.

– Zgoda – westchnął opadając na łóżko. – Tylko sęk w tym, że nic się nie stało, Diable. Nic, zupełnie nic. Jak zwykle nie obyło się bez ostrej wymiany zdań. Koniec historii. Teraz twoja kolej.

Zabini przyjrzał się mu uważnie i wiedział, że nie powiedział wszystkiego. Ominął ważny szczegół… tylko dlaczego? Może po prostu się wstydził, zrobił coś głupiego, coś, co zniszczyłoby jego nienaganną reputację pana, który nienawidzi szlam i nigdy ich nie dotyka? Diabeł machnął ręką, odganiając od siebie tym samym dziwne myśli.

– Ginny – szepnął Harry z całych sił przytulając swoją dziewczynę. Ruda odwzajemniła uścisk, wtulając się przy tym w ramiona Wybrańca i chowając twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi. Czuła się winna, jednak nie mogła tak po prostu tego powiedzieć.

Hermiona od razu po powrocie poszła do swojego pokoju. Bolała ją głowa, w nocy nie spała dobrze, prawie w ogóle nie zmrużyła oka. Musiała oczyścić umysł, zrelaksować się. Ostatnio, oprócz książek, pokochała bieganie. Po wojnie właśnie tak spędzała czas wolny, by sprawić, że wspomnienia leżących wokół martwych ciał raz na zawsze zniknęły z jej głowy.

Dziewczyna szybko odświeżyła się i przebrała w czarne spodnie od dresu, sięgające jej do połowy łydek, oraz białą bluzkę na ramiączka, uwydatniającą płaski brzuch. Włosy spięła w wysoką kitkę, używając przy tym zaklęcia, by gumka nie poluźniła się podczas biegu. Złapała jeszcze butelkę wody, która sama się napełnia i wyszła z dormitorium. Gdy tylko pojawiła się w pokoju wspólnym, Ron rzucił jej zdziwione spojrzenie.

– Idziesz na dwór? – zapytał głupio, powoli wstając z fotela. Hermiona pokiwała głową i ruszyła w stronę portretu. – Zaczekaj! – krzyknął za nią, a ona odwróciła się, posyłając mu znużone spojrzenie. – Jak chcesz pójdę z tobą, tylko się przebiorę…

– Nie trzeba, naprawdę – przerwała mu szybko i pocałowała go w policzek, po czym zniknęła za drzwiami.

Gdy tylko znalazła się na błoniach, od razu puściła się pędem przed siebie. Kochała to uczucie, tą wolność, wiatr we włosach. Zupełnie nie zwracała uwagi na drogę, po prostu gnała przed siebie wzdłuż jeziora, zostawiając za sobą liczne drzewa i krzewy. Z daleka doszło do niej szczekanie Kła, na co uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej.

– No, no – usłyszała nagle, więc przystanęła i odwróciła się w stronę głosu. Na jej nieszczęście jego właścicielem był nie kto inny tylko sam Draco Malfoy. Nonszalancko opierał się o drzewo, a firmowy uśmieszek nie schodził mu z twarzy. Ślizgon również ubrał się w dresy, a po nielicznych kropelkach potu na skroni Hermiona wywnioskowała, że również uprawiał jogging.

– Czego chcesz? – warknęła w jego stronę, unikając spojrzenia jego stalowoniebieskich oczu. Po wydarzeniach minionej nocy postanowiła go unikać. Miała dziwne wrażenie, że grał w jakąś grę, chcąc tym samym ją upokorzyć.

– Po prostu zastanawiam się, dlaczego zaczęłaś nagle interesować się sportem? – Chłopak posłał jej rozbawione spojrzenie, udając przy tym głęboką zadumę. Po krótkiej chwili odrzekł spokojnie. – Niech zgadnę… Byłaś tak słaba w łóżku, że Wiewiór cię do tego zmusił?

Na twarz Hermiony wstąpiło oburzenie, a policzki zaróżowiły się w przypływie złości i zażenowania. Gryfonka zacisnęła dłonie w pięści i wzięła kilka głębokich oddechów.

– Jak śmiesz – wycedziła, gdy nagle wpadła na genialny pomysł. Jej oczy zaświeciły dziwnym blaskiem, a usta ułożyły się w złośliwym uśmiechu.

– Według twojej logiki, ty również nie spełniasz oczekiwań w… no wiesz… w tych sprawach. – Dziewczyna mało nie parsknęła śmiechem widząc minę Ślizgona. Nie był zadowolony z tego obrotu sprawy.

– Ja trenuję Quidditcha, szlamo!

– Czyli nie tylko bieganie? Łał! Musisz być naprawdę słaby! – Jej głos przepełniony rozbawieniem, udawanym niedowierzaniem i ironią. Z wyższością uniosła głowę do góry i odwróciła się na pięcie. Draco stał i patrzył się na nią nienawistnym spojrzeniem. Ona WYGRAŁA ich słowną walkę! To jest niedopuszczalne! On przecież nigdy nie odchodził bez jakiegokolwiek trofeum.

– Hej, Granger! – krzyknął za nią. Dziewczyna odwróciła głowę posyłając mu znużone spojrzenie i skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi.

– Co? – warknęła zniecierpliwiona, patrząc na zegarek. Zaraz kończyło się śniadanie, a ona jeszcze nic nie zjadła.

– Ścigamy się do zamku – powiedział, stając obok niej i patrząc na nią z góry. Ach, jak on kochał swoje 1.90 wzrostu! – Zobaczymy, kto jest lepszy.

– Nie będę ci niczego udowadniać, Malfoy.

– Tchórzysz?– Ślizgon uderzył w czuły punkt wszystkich Gryfonów. Boże, jacy oni naiwni!

– Ja? –żachnęła się dziewczyna i ustawiła w dogodnej pozycji do startu. Oczywiście, nie odbyło się bez kłótni na czyj sygnał startują. Minęło przez to kolejne kilka minut. W końcu ustalili, że to na jego komendę. Draco z triumfem wymalowanym na twarzy obrócił się w stronę zamku i po chwili krzyknął:

– Start!

Oboje biegiem puścili się przed siebie. Ich ciała przepełnione były adrenaliną. Jednak liczne treningi Ślizgona dały mu dużą przewagę, co jeszcze bardziej pobudziło go do walki. Wygraną miał w kieszeni, z czego bardzo się cieszył. Już planował, co jej powie, gdy jako druga dobiegnie do drzwi, gdy usłyszał jej krzyk. Mimowolnie zatrzymał się, a wydarzenia minionego lata ukazały się w jego głowie.

 _Malfoy Manor. Draco stał obok ojca i patrzył na scenę rozgrywającą się na jego oczach. Granger leżąca na ziemi, krzycząca, wyrywająca się i ciotka Bella pochylona nad nią ze sztyletem w dłoni._

Chłopak szybko odrzucił od siebie tę myśl i podszedł do dziewczyny.

– Co ci? – zapytał beznamiętnym głosem.

– Potknęłam się i chyba skręciłam kostkę – wysapała zmęczona i cała czerwona na twarzy. Z uporem trzymała się za nogę, jakby dla potwierdzenia swych słów.

– Wstawaj. Idziemy do Skrzydła Szpitalnego – rozkazał i ruszył w stronę zamku. Po chwili obejrzał się za siebie ze złością zauważył, że ona nadal siedzi na ziemi.

– Rusz się – warknął zniecierpliwiony.

– Nie wstanę sama. A pomocy od ciebie nie chcę, ale…

– Nawet nie miałem zamiaru – wszedł jej w słowo, uśmiechając się złośliwie. Dziewczyna posłała mu mordercze spojrzenie i kontynuowała swój wywód.

– ALE gdzieś tam wypadła mi różdżka. Jak ją znajdziesz, ustabilizuję sobie kostkę prostym zaklęciem, którego ty nawet pewnie go nie umiesz i znając życie, nigdy się nie nauczysz bo jesteś na to za…

– Skończ już to – warknął i ruszył we wskazaną przez dziewczynę stronę mrucząc coś co brzmiało jak: ,,Pieprzona Granger, kiedyś cię za to zabiję, zobaczysz szlamo, uduszę gołymi rękoma, albo nie, w rękawiczkach, bo jeszcze się ubrudzę szlamem…"

Gdy oddalił się na dobrą odległość, Hermiona zerwała się z ziemi i pędem pognała w stronę szkoły. Draconowi kilka cennych sekund zajęło zorientowanie się, o co chodzi. Blondyn przeklął siarczyście i zaczął gonić Gryfonkę. Dziewczyna, gdy zobaczyła go tak wkurzonego, zaśmiała się i przyspieszyła. Jednak to i tak było za mało. Chłopak w krótką chwilę dogonił ją i zamaszystym ruchem złapał za rękę.

– Myślisz, że tak możesz ze mną pogrywać, co? – wycedził, oddychając szybko, mierząc dziewczynę nienawistnym spojrzeniem. Rozbawiony uśmiech na jej twarzy szczerze go irytował. Gryfonka zupełnie nie przejmowała się, ba, czerpała radość z jego złości.

– Hermiona? – Usłyszeli i spojrzeli w stronę Hogwartu. Niedaleko stał Ron, patrząc na nich smutno. Jego oczami wyglądało to zupełnie inaczej. Przed chwilą ganiali się, ona się śmiała, on złapał ją za rękę i przyciągnął do ciebie mrucząc coś cicho.

– To jeszcze nie koniec – warknął jej do ucha i puścił rękę. Gdy odwrócił się w stronę Rona, wyraz jego twarzy zmienił się błyskawicznie. Uśmiechnął się radośnie i jak gdyby nigdy nic zapytał:

– Nie masz nic przeciwko, że pożyczyłem sobie twoją dziewczynę na dzisiejszy poranek?

– Jestem taka zmęczona. – Hermiona opadła na kanapę przed kominkiem w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru. – A muszę jeszcze napisać esej na Obronę przed Czarną Magią i zrobić pracę na Starożytne Runy.

Ron pogłaskał ją po ramieniu i uśmiechnął się ciepło.

– Jesteś przepracowana, już na początku roku szkolnego masz tyle roboty. Powinnaś więcej odpoczywać.

Gryfonka spojrzała na niego, a w jego oczach dostrzegła troskę. On był taki kochany. Nigdy nie myślała, że taki jest naprawdę. Zawsze wydawał jej się egoistyczny, niepotrafiący wyrażać jakichkolwiek uczuć, ale… myliła się. Co prawda, większość czasu poświęcał swojej osobie, ale nigdy o niej nie zapominał. A to było dla niej najważniejsze.

– Muszę iść do biblioteki – westchnęła ciężko, powoli wstając i przeciągając się. – Przy okazji oddam niepotrzebne mi już książki. Pani Pince i tak nagina dla mnie zasady. Nie mogę jej zawieść.

– Oczywiście, że nie możesz – mruknął Ron i jednym zaklęciem przywołał Czarodziejskie Szachy. Szybko dosiadł się do niego Harry, gdyż Ginny znów gdzieś zniknęła. Wybraniec powiedział, że trenuje, gdyż nie może zawieść drużyny. On, jako kapitan, nie miał nic przeciwko, nawet zachęcał do tego swoją dziewczynę.

Hermiona zabrała stos najróżniejszych ksiąg i szybkim krokiem wyszła na korytarze Hogwartu. Wokół niej było cicho, większość uczniów siedziała w Pokojach Wspólnych, co pasowało dziewczynie.

Gdy była młodsza często po kolacji wychodziła pospacerować. Sama. Wtedy mogła przemyśleć kilka spraw, szczególnie, gdy razem z Harrym i Ronem przeżywali wspólne przygody.

Na pierwszy rzut oka w bibliotece nie było żywej duszy. Dopiero po dłuższym wsłuchiwaniu się, dało się słyszeć skrobanie pióra po pergaminie i przewracanie kartek. Dziewczyna żwawo podeszła do biurka starej bibliotekarki i z cichym westchnięciem położyła górę książek na blacie.

– Dobry wieczór – powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się ciepło do kobiety, która odwzajemniła uśmiech, po czym wstała, by odłożyć lektury na miejsce.

– Ja to zrobię – zaproponowała Gryfonka. – Bardzo to lubię – wyjaśniła, na co zmarszczki wokół ust kobiety jeszcze bardziej się pogłębiły. Z powrotem założyła na nos okrągłe okulary i powróciła do wcześniej czytanej lektury, co chwila upijając łyk herbaty.

Dziewczyna z niemalże czcią złapała kilka książek i zniknęła w różnych alejkach, szukając odpowiednich miejsc. Dość szybko się z tym uporała, zważywszy na to, że znała to miejsce na pamięć i tak jak bibliotekarka potrafiła bezbłędnie w przeciągu kilku minut zlokalizować dane dzieło bez użycia jakiejkolwiek magii.

Po odłożeniu lektur na miejsce dziewczyna zajęła się poszukiwaniami pozycji przydatnych do prac domowych. Jako pierwszą zdobyła książkę _Starożytne runy – jak, co, gdzie i po co nam ta wiedza,_ po chwili również _Mistyczne stworzenia i nie tylko_. W dormitorium miała jeszcze kilka własnych ksiąg, więc ograniczyła się tylko do tych dwóch.

Hermiona już miała opuścić bibliotekę, gdy nagle zauważyła, że jeden stolik, dokładnie jej ulubiony przy oknie wychodzącym na kawałek błoni i jezioro, zawalony był wieloma ogromnymi, starymi książkami. Z zaciekawieniem podeszła do niego i przeczytała tytuł leżącej na wierzchu lektury.


End file.
